1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to explosives. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of preparing 4,6-dinitro-5,7-diaminobenzofuroxan, a compound useful as an explosive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic chemical compounds which contain nitro groups are well known as explosives. Typical examples are trinitrotoluene (TNT) and triaminotrinitrobenzene (TATB).
Despite the availability of many explosive nitro containing organic compounds, the search for new ones with improved properties continues. The compound described herein, 4,6-dinitro-5,7-diaminobenzofuroxan, was first synthesized in Norris, Ser. No. 259,203, filed on April 13, 1981. This invention provides an improved method of preparing said compound, giving a higher yield, and utilizing more readily available starting materials.